1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand totes. Particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-chambered bag for carrying meals and beverages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable containers for portable food storage have been known for years. Paper lunch bags are one example of known containers for portable food storage and can be discarded or folded for storage and subsequent use.
Lunch bags are typically packaged in a flat position and expanded when filled with food items. The top of the bag is usually rolled or folded to seal the contents of the bag and provide a means to more readily grab the paper. Because of the physical characteristics of paper, the folded portion tends to relax toward an open position so that the contents of the bag are not completely sealed. The paper construction of the bag is also conducive to damage when folded and used to carry food items. For this reason, the bags are typically discarded after a single use. Additionally, paper lunch bags are relatively poor thermal insulators, such that enclosed food items can become warm or cold and even spoiled.
Metal lunch boxes are another known means for food storage. Although lunch boxes are reusable and are typically provided with an easy to carry handle, the boxes are usually heavy, bulky and difficult to store. Additionally, metal is a poor thermal insulator and is relatively expensive to produce. It is therefore desirable to have a reusable insulated container that can store food items and allow the user to easily carry and seal the contents of the container.
It is also desirable to have a reusable insulated container that can store one or more beverage items and one or more food items at different temperatures.
The lunch bag of the present invention addresses and resolves the aforesaid art desired needs.